This invention relates to underwater vehicle apparatus, and more particularly, to an underwater tractor which includes a dredging implement, and which may be operated from a remote position on land.
Considerable experimentation has been conducted in developing a submersible vehicle for underwater dredging or sand reclamation for rebuilding beaches. Most of such experimental equipment is not readily adaptable to cutting a flat-bottomed, relatively wide channel in the bottom of a body of water, such as for cleaning the bottom of canals and the like. Although some tractors capable of operating at limited depths underwater have been developed and equipped with a bulldozer blade or the like (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,530 to Matsudo et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,521 to Muraki et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,444 to Muraki et al), it will be seen that the vehicle is not equipped to pick up material from the floor of the body of water and remove it from the body of water for cleaning purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,521 to Sloan et al discloses a submersible dredge of the general type which is the subject of this application. However, the submersible dredge of that reference is designed to be operated by an operator within the submerged vehicle, and not remotely from the shore. In addition, there appear to be no positive means for directing material from the floor to adjacent the area wherein it enters the conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,892 to Spannhake et al discloses a submersible dredge, and inlet and exhaust pipe means which extend to above the surface of the water. However, in such apparatus, the material outlet tubes thereof extend laterally of the vehicle, and are not designed to extend above the surface of the water to remove such material from the body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,387 to Degelman, while disclosing a dredging machine, is only of general interest because the vehicle thereof is not submersible, but is designed to operate while floating on the surface of the water.
Another major problem associated with an underwater vehicle of the type disclosed herein is the provision of a sealed engine compartment with the capability of supplying air for consumption by the engine and for cooling thereof, and to allow egress of the exhaust gasses expelled by the engine. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,390,557 to Scaife, and the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,892 to Spannhake et al. While such systems are designed to supply such air and allow exit of exhaust gases therefrom, it is to be understood that any increase in efficiency and degree of simplicity is highly desirable. (see also the above-cited U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,521 to Muraki et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,444 to Muraki et al).
Of more general interest in this area are U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,943 to Steele et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,716 to Meyer.